Edin
Due to Edin, though Human, having spent his childhood on the planet Vulcan, he developed a unique personality. Personal History Born on the twelfth day of T'ke'tas in the year 2346 (equivalent to the Earth date of August 31) to Drs. Robert and Karen Edin on the planet Vulcan during their tenure at the Vulcan Academy teaching Earth history as part of a cultural exchange. His parents took the Vulcan habit of having their child known by one name, and so they gave their son the family name Edin. Though it is speculated that they gave him a more traditional first and middle name it is unknown at this time. When the cultural exchange ended in 2352 his parents decided to live there permanently, both taking positions at the Federation Embassy. Over the next ten years, Edin grew up within the Vulcan community, taking on some of the characteristic Vulcan traits. He became withdrawn and kept his emotions to himself, though not as well as the Vulcan's themselves. This abnormal behavior caused his parents some concern and they decided that a vacation on Earth would be in his best interest. They decided to stay with their cousins, the Hunnicuts, in Mill Valley, California. During the trip Edin began to come out of his shell ever so slightly, though his progress was hindered by the constant taunting of his cousins. Edin ended up spending a lot of his free time by himself. With Mill Valley being a suburb of San Francisco, Edin’s family often took him into the city. On one such trip they were able to take a tour of Starfleet Academy. There Edin got to see the Cadet life and was even able to participate in an Academy simulation aboard the Enterprise-A. He was amazed by the lifestyle and for the rest of his time on Earth he would spend the majority of his free time watching the Academy and Starfleet Headquarters from a nearby hill. After three weeks on Earth, Edin’s parents were recalled to Vulcan to consult on the mysterious disappearance of the Tarchannen III colony. They were placed on the Sydney-Class USS Rayner for transport to Vulcan and left immediately. The transport would never make it to Vulcan, three-quarters of the way to Vulcan the ship came under attack by Nausicaan Pirates. Multiple hull breaches killed a majority of the crew, and Edin’s parents were killed in the first barrage while in a conference with the ship's Captain. The attack left the ship crippled, propulsion off-line, and life support struggling. Edin spent a week scrounging through the ship before being rescued by the USS Hathaway. Edin spent the next two days in intensive care for oxygen depravation and malnourishment. After recovering he was given a tour of the Hathaway. He was awed by its size and all the activity. He was even allowed to visit the Bridge and Main Engineering. The Hathaway returned Edin to Vulcan, and after two weeks of waiting it was decided that he would stay there to finish his education and he was granted legal guardianship over himself. Edin spent the next two weeks in the Forge, partaking in the Vulcan ritual known as the Kahs-wan in an attempt to clear his head after the tragedy of his parent's deaths. It was during this period that he received a scar on the left side of his head, after he was forced to fend off a wild sehlat. The scar is usually hidden by his hair, but is sometimes visible; especially after a haircut. Edin began his second year of studies on Vulcan one week behind his fellow classmates. He immediately put his entire effort and devotion into his studies allowing him to catch up to, and even surpass, many of his classmates. However the tragedies in his life were not without their effects; having been forced to fend for himself for three days aboard the Rayner, combined with his now singular lifestyle, caused him to become increasingly self-reliant. Without the loving presence of his family he once again retreated into himself and adopted the stoic nature of the Vulcans. When he wasn't focusing on his studies, Edin would devote the rest of his time to the mental disciplines. His devotion to his work allowed him to graduate one year ahead of his classmates. Starfleet History Two months after graduating from the Vulcan schools, Edin applied to Starfleet Academy and was accepted within the month. He immediately journeyed to Earth and unwilling to live in the city that was the indirect cause of the tragedies in his life, he took up residence in the Appalachians of Virginia for the month before his training began. Starfleet Academy Due to his outstanding educational aptitude on Vulcan, Edin was accepted into Starfleet Academy almost immediately after graduation. He spent the next four years studying, and completed his course requisites by age 22, specializing in science and technologies with secondaries in starship design and weapons systems. His electives included tactical training, which allowed him to spend a semester at the Vulcan School of Defensive Arts. His senior year was spent perfecting his training onboard several ships, serving mainly as a cadet science officer. USS Richard Galen Upon graduation he was assigned to the position of assistant science officer, physical sciences specialist, aboard the USS Richard Galen; NCC-28029, a Miranda-Class vessel. Due to circumstances beyond control, the Richard Galen was extensively damaged after being lost in space before his appointment to the crew. While repairs were supposed to be underway the crew was posted to the USS Titanic, a Shelley-Class vessel. USS Titanic Edin served on the Titanic for a year, until he and her crew were reassigned to the Steamrunner-Class USS Ares, NCC-63731; still under the command of Captain Chefra Brett and Executive Officer Commander Caryn Ani'waya. About this time Edin was promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade. USS Ares After several months aboard the Ares, Edin decided to further his training and returned to Earth. Starfleet Advanced Tactical Training On Earth, Edin was assigned to Starfleet's Advanced Tactical Training for a period of eight months, learning armed and unarmed combat and studying under Captain Montgomery Scott in his course on Nonstandard Uses of Standard Equipment. Advanced Starship Design Bureau Edin spent the next year studying at the Advanced Starship Design Bureau. After his training hiatus, Edin returned to active duty aboard the Ares, taking up the position of Chief Science Officer and receiving a promotion to Lieutenant. USS Ares (again) One year later, Edin put in for a change of specialty and transferred to the ship's Security Division. Since he already had a good amount of self-defense and weapons training he was able to transfer without having to retrain at a Starbase. After spending several months working the beat and familiarizing himself with the particulars of the Ares, he was given the position of Chief of Security and was also delegated to take charge of the tactical systems, as the Ares has no dedicated Tactical Officer. After two years, Edin earned a promotion to First Lieutenant. About this time Commander Aniwaya retired and was replaced with Commander David Rareer, who was then promoted to Captain and Commanding Officer following Captain Brett's retirement while Commander Jessica La'Roon was assigned as Executive Officer. Six years later, Captain Rareer was reassigned and with no replacement immediately available Commander La'Roon took command. As the highest ranking officer under the Commander, Edin took up the position and responsibilities of Executive Officer, in addition to his responsibilities as Chief of Security and Tactical officer, and was promoted to Lieutenant Commander. Four years later, when La'Roon was promoted to Captain, Edin was officially posted as the ship's X.O. and promoted to Commander. Advanced Starship Design Bureau (again) During the disastrous crash of the Ares while studying an impending super-nova, Edin was forcibly reassigned to Starfleet's Advanced Starship Design Bureau. Though reluctant to leave during this time of crisis, he had no choice in the matter. He spent the next six months testing new tactical and security system that were being researched for implementation on the next series of starship upgrades. After the termination of that assignment, he took several days of R&R to hike a portion of the Appalachian trail in the part of southwest Virginia that was his home prior to starting at the Academy. During this hike he injured his right leg, aggravating previous damage from energy weapons. Since then, he has walked with a slight gimp in his step. USS Ares (once more) Edin rejoined the Ares and her crew when they returned to Earth. Three years later, Captain La'Roon retired and passed the command of the Ares on to Edin, promoting him to the rank of Captain. Edin then made Chief Medical Officer Ken Kennesaw his Executive Officer, promoting him to Commander. After six years as Commanding Officer of the Ares, Edin was selected by High Command for promotion to the rank of Fleet Captain. Retaining command of the Ares, Edin now serves Starfleet as both a C.O. and as High Command's liaison to Starbase Everest and the USS Integrity. Additional Information Counselor's Opinion: The fact that Edin was born and raised on the planet Vulcan has led to several distinct developments in his personality. Being an only child, he was raised among the Vulcan children. Because of this Edin felt compelled to conform to the ideals of his Vulcan companions. This condition was exacberated by the untimely deaths of his parents and also by the solitary lifestyle he led following it. As a result Edin is very rarely seen to smile on a regular basis, and has a tendency to limit himself to the briefiest and simplest of answers. He also has a tendency to keep to himself. Edin does have a very developed emotional side. It would seem that even though he attempted to conform to his Vulcan companions, the fact that he was different still registered. As a result he has a tendency to express his emotions more uniquely. He has a unique sense of humor, often sarcastic and/or witty. Upon getting to know Edin one notes that he is very devoted to those he calls his friends, and that he has the unique ability to get along with almost any person, no matter his opinion of them, as he is quite talented in finding a common thread between himself and the other person. He is a very noble person who often puts the welfare of others above his own, and is very dedicated to his ideals. Career Awards: Silver Good Conduct Medal w/ cluster, Bronze Good Conduct Medal w/ Clusters, Service Stripe w/ Clusters, Pennington Award, Merit Award, Starfleet Meritorious Medal, Admiral's Cluster, Cochrane Medal of Excellence. CONFIDENTIAL Level 10 security clearance needed Captain Edin has proven himself to be a valuable asset to both Starfleet Intelligence and Starfleet Tactical throughout his career. He has performed a number of missions for both departments. His natural ability for detachment and analytical ability are beyond compare. Though he has been injured during the line of duty, he remains dedicated to the call of duty. All of his assignments have been administratively disguised as special duty assignments, and mission details are available to those with Sigma 9 security clearance or higher. Additionally it has been discovered that Captain Edin does actually have a normal human name, despite his having been known only as "Edin" for his entire life and career. A certificate of membership was filed by his parents in May 2357, during a trip to Earth. Since Edin's application to the Academy used his birth certificate from the planet Vulcan, this certificate went undiscovered until it was stumbled upon during routine maintenance at Starfleet Headquarters. It is unknown at this time if he is aware of this, though the information has been unavailable for some time. The file is as follows: FEDERATION DEPARTMENT OF HUMAN RESOURCES (Certificate of membership, filed May 2357) LAST NAME: Edin FIRST NAME: Bryan MIDDLE NAME: Andrew HEIGHT: 1.83 meters WEIGHT: 81.65 kg HAIR COLOR: Dark Brown EYE COLOR: Brown FEDERATION MEMBERSHIP #:223-92235 PLACE OF BIRTH: Raal Province, Vulcan DOB: The 12th day of T'ke'Tas, 2354; equivalent to the Earth date of August 31 FATHER: Robert Edin (DECEASED, 2360) MOTHER: Karen Edin (DECEASED, 2360) SIBLINGS: Andrew Edin (DECEASED, 2350) Edin Edin